


100 Khajiit Dragonborn Drabbles

by LycanQueen



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanQueen/pseuds/LycanQueen
Summary: A bunch of short stories for my first (and recently reimagined) Khajiit Dovahkiin, Sarashi. This is the story of my treasured archer who has a love of tomb raiding, dogs and treasure/book hoarding. She’s about to embrace her new found interest in magic (because she found out there’s a spell that can summon a bow with a hundred arrows) and teach all those in Skyrim, especially rude Arch-Mage advisors, the importance of manners. IS IT REALLY SO HARD TO SAY PLEASE AND THANK YOU?!I’m open to pairing ideas and other suggestions.





	1. Introduction

The snows of Winterhold never seemed to stop. It was so unlike the swirling, warm sands of Elsweyr where one could bask and warm themselves under the sun. In the desert, one could see for miles and step on soft warm dunes. Instead, Winterhold was simply an endless sea of white. At least in Cyrodil the weather had been tolerable. Twitching her nose to shake off the bits of snow that had gathered on her whiskers, Sarashi sped up to a steady jog once the town of Winterhold was in sight.

One of the guards made a move to stop her, as many did at the sight of a Khajiit entering their city but Sarashi tosses him a small bag with twenty Septims in it. Marching towards the large stone structure that stood out in the town, snow crunching underfoot, she ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm herself. Now she understood why Nords wore so much fur. Even with Sarashi's natural coat of dark reddish brown fur she felt like she was going to freeze to death within minutes. The native humans were onto something, wearing so many animal skins.

Reaching the long and crumbling bridge, Sarashi saw a female High Elf standing on top of it. Her orange hair was tied back in high twin tails which swayed it the icy winds. She had the tall stature and angular features which were typical of her kind and eyes the color of copper. When Sarashi reached the top, the Altmer spoke.

"Welcome to the College of Winterhold. I am Faralda, one of the senior Wizards here. I trust you found your journey to Winterhold not entirely unpleasant." Perhaps this 'senior wizard' didn't see the bits of frost clinging to Sarashi's whiskers from under the Novice Hood she wore. "Now, I must advise you that if your only purpose in being here is to complain, you would be far better off speaking with the Jarl of Winterhold. If, however, you seek something more, I will be happy to assist you." Faralda's smile was noticeably tense by the time she finished her little speach.

"Why would I complain about the college?" Sarashi asked, her light blue eyes shining from under her hood.

"It is no great secret that we have been unjustly blamed for a great many things over the years. The good people of Skyrim on occasion would rather pass judgement than attempt to understand what we do here. Thus we must take certain precautions in order to secure our safety." Faralda said, crossing her arms.

"I also know what it is like to be blamed for things you weren't involved with." Sarashi said, flicking her tail in irritation. She couldn't begin to count the amount of times she had been blamed for a theft even though she was twenty feet away and had been speaking with another person the whole time since she had come to Skyrim. "Can I enter the college, please?" Sarashi asked.

"Perhaps. But what is it you expect to find within?" Faralda asked, crossing her arms, looking the Khajiit up and down. Clad in leather armor, steel dagger on her hip, ancient Nord bow on her back along with a quiver full of different arrows; iron, steel, ancient Nord and even a few orcish.

"I just want to see what it looks like on the inside." Sarashi said, eyes alight with amusement and a purr rumbling in her chest.

"Ha! Humor is often in short supply here. But I sense that perhaps you're after more than just that." Faralda said with a small smirk. Sarashi shrugged her shoulders, blue eyes wide and far from innocent.

"It would seem the College has what you seek. The question now is what you can offer the College. Not just anyone is allowed inside. Those wishing to enter must show some degree of skill with magic. A small test, if you will." Faralda said.

"Of course." Sarashi said.

"Excellent. A standard spell for one skilled in Alteration magic is the Magelight. Casting it on the seal on the ground here would be sufficient." The Altmer said, gesturing to the circular area on the ground with the symbol of the college on it.

"I'm afraid I don't know that spell." Sarashi said.

"No? Well, if you think you're capable of it, then I'd be happy to provide it to you for a mere 30 gold. Or you can try your luck with one of the court wizards around Skyrim. They also sell spells." Faralda said with a shrug.

Sarashi knew that. She also knew that court wizards charged three times that and often more for spell books Sarashi had found in Nordic tombs or bandit hideouts. "If you would sell it to me, I'd be greatful." Money exchanged hands. "Thank you." Sarashi said, opening the book. She knew some magic (barely) and had taught herself the spell Sparks from a book she had read so she didn't see why she couldn't do something as simple as conjuring a light. After reading the instructions twice, Sarashi took a deep breath, focused her Magicka and cast the spell.

Sarashi studied the ball of light she had created. It glowed blue and incredibly bright, so much so that she had to avert her eyes for a moment. The spell was no doubt useful when looking around old, dark and dusty tombs. It would have been useful for Sarashi too, if not for her race's innate ability to see in the dark.

"Well done, indeed. I think you'll be a superb addition to the College. Welcome, Apprentice. I'll lead you across the bridge. Once you're inside you'll want to speak with Mirabelle Ervine, our Master Wizard. Please, follow me." Faralda said.

"Thank you." Sarashi said, bowing her head. As they walked, Faralda would cast a spell on the Magicka pools along the bridge. "Who is Mirabelle Ervine?"

"She's the Master-Wizard here. Arch-Mage Aren may be in charge, but Mirabelle runs the place. You'd do well to remember that." Faralda said. Once they got close to the gate (after Sarashi nervously took baby steps across a particularly damaged secession) Faralda turned to her. "I must admit, I'm surprised by how polite you've been."

"Ahziss fado, my mother was very fastidious when it came to manners. I've found they soothe foul tempers. I believe them to be vital when asking for something, such as admittance to this college." Sarashi said, gesturing to the gate.

"Good manners are counting for less and less everywhere, especially here in Skyrim." Faralda said, looking back at the crumbling town of Winterhold.

"Not with me." Sarashi said. She'd turned down many a fetching request simply because they had been rude and hadn't even said 'please'.

"Then we are of the same mind." Faralda said, before bidding her goodbye once they stepped inside the gates. The statue of Shalidor before a large pool of Magicka dominated the circular courtyard. The snowberry bushes filled Sarashi's nose with their scent. Walking around behind it, Sarashi saw two arguing mages. One, obviously Mirabelle, was a Breton with short brown hair and the round features typical of her race. The other, was a tall Altmer with slicked back white hair and amber eyes. Sarashi narrowed her eyes at the sight of the Thalmor robes he wore. While she herself was a supporter of the Aldmeri Dominion, the Thalmor themselves were a mixed bag. Arrogant and prideful to a fault, some of them remembered their manners and some of them did not.

"I believe I made myself rather clear." Mirabelle said firmly.

"Yes, of course. I'm simply trying to understand the reasoning behind the decision." The Thalmor elf said, his tone rather tired and slightly irritated.

"You may be used to the Empire bowing to your every whim, but you will find the Thalmor will find no such treatment here. You are here at the pleasure of the Arch-Mage. I hope you appreciate the opportunity." Mirabelle crossed her arms.

"Yes, of course. The Arch-Mage has my thanks." Empty words if Sarashi had ever heard them, but at least he'd said 'thanks'. Sarashi started to approach them.

"Very good. Then we're done here." The Breton woman said firmly priot to walking off before Sarashi could stop her. She turned to speak to the Altmer but before she could even open her mouth he said,

"Are you quite sure we need to be speaking?" He said, sneering down at her with a disdainful voice.

Sarashi's ears went flat against her head with shock and anger. Again, before she could even open her mouth to say anything, the elf turned around and walked away. Sarashi's tail lashed about in a show of displeasure. Apparently he was one of the rude ones, one of the rudest she had ever had the misfortune of sharing space with. Hissing angrily at his departing back, Sarashi walked off to find Mirabelle.


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why support the Aldmeri Dominion and not the Empire or Stormcloaks? Many historical, and personal reasons.

When the people of Skyrim asked why Sarashi supported the Aldmeri Dominion, her immediate response was 'it's complicated.'

Did she believe that everything they did was right? No she didn't. You'd probably be hard pressed to find a person who agreed with everything a government group did anyway. For one thing, many years ago, when the two moons, Masser and Secunda disappeared from the sky it terrified the Khajiit and to her people it seemed like the world was ending but when the moons suddenly reappeared the Thalmor said they brought them back. There were arguments about whether they used special Dawn Magic or if they just took credit for it. Sarashi herself believed the latter.

When people asked why she didn't support the Stormcloaks it was rather easy to answer. The supposed 'true Nords' hated anyone who wasn't one of them and wanted them all gone. Rather hypocritical of them, or at least, that's what Sarashi thought. Not only did they sound much like the High Elves they hated, they also believed that Skyrim belonged to its native inhabitants. If they were still alive, Sarashi was sure the Snow Elves would have been thrilled with that ideology. Since Sarashi wasn't a Nord, she was obviously not welcome in Skyrim according to the Stormcloaks.

So that's the end of that story. But what about the Empire? Why support the Dominion and not the Empire?

Historically speaking the Aldmeri Dominion had only ever helped the Khajiit. They allied with them in all three incarnations of the Aldmeri Dominion which was more than the Empire had ever done. When Tiber Septim began his conquest the Thalmor had aligned with Elsweyr to try and fight off the Empire, though they failed. The Empire had used the Numidium, a giant Dwemer golem, to force the Dominion into surrender, slaughtering many Dominion soldiers (Altmer and Khajiit alike) and completing the conquest of Tamriel. Under Imperial rule, the Elsewyer Confederacy was formed, joining the two kingdoms of Elseweyr, Anequina and Pelletine. However, there was some backlash from the former feudal aristocracy. The leader of Anequina at the time reached out to the Empire for help but they refused.

Later on, during the second era, when Uriel Septim was thrown into Oblivion by his battle mage who took his place for ten years, the influence of the Empire began to crumble. This allowed many small wars to start up, such as Elsweyr's five year war with Valenwood, which they won and claimed both banks of the Xylo River. However, the Empire made this territorial win obsolete with a reconciliation of the Khajiit provinces border with the county of Leyawiin, which obviously favored Cyrodil and not Elsweyr.

In conclusion, the Empire had refused to help the Khajiit in the past, then it conquered them and then it failed to look after them, allowing them to have a five year war with the Bosmer of Valenwood and then the two moons in the sky, the most integral part to their culture and society, were gone during the Empire's crumbling rule. The Thalmor on the other hand, tried to help them by forming an alliance to try and fight off the conquest of the Empire, though they failed. While Elsweyr was a client state of the Dominion after the moons returned and they seperated back into the kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine, many Khajiit of the province were able to live happily and normally under their leadership and still do to this day. The reason why the Khajiit ally with the Thalmor, was because to them, the Thalmor had only ever allied with them and helped them and the Khajiit did not have a good time under the Empire's rule.

But that's all history. Sarashi also had a single personal experience with Thalmor officers that, as a matter of fact, wasn't a heinous assault like so many others had with the High Elf group of the Summerset Isles. Her family had grown up not far from the town of Riverhold in the northern kingdom of Elsweyr, known as Anequina. The city was very close to the Cyrodilic border and as such, was probably the most heavily patrolled by Imperial officers in Elsweyr. Her mother, Uzuri, owned a Moonsugar plantation next to a nearby oasis and often went to Riverhold to sell her crop. Since Riverhold was so far away from the lush jungles of Pelletine where the vast majority of Moonsugar plantations were, anyone who wanted Moonsugar knew to go to Uzuri. They wouldn't have to wait days for shipment and Uzuri was able to make much money off of her little paradise in the desert to support her five children. Contrary to the stereotype, Uzuri never used her Moonsugar to make Skooma and she never sold to Skooma dealers. She used the Moonsugar to season her food and not to make the poison that so often tore apart families.

Sarashi remembered the day very well. The day when she realized the good of the Aldmeri Dominion. One day her mother had taken her and all of her siblings to Riverhold so they could look at the various stalls in the market. At some point, little eight year old Sarashi wandered off from her family. She had been saving up her allowance for months, buying nothing while her siblings got toys with their money, because she wanted a very pretty necklace from one of the jewelry stalls. A silver pendant with a beautiful blue stone in the middle. Her mother did not want to buy it for her because she was convinced Sarashi would lose it but she also said that Sarashi's money was her's to spend on whatever she wanted. If she could save up enough, she could get it. Sarashi saved up and even ran little errands for her mother around the plantation to make extra gold.

The Imperial man running the stall said it would match Sarashi's eyes and smiled at the girl's excitement. Sarashi only had just enough but it was completely worth it. She walked through the square (more like skipped), looking at the necklace and marveling at how it shone in the sunlight. An Imperial soldier then grabbed her, convinced she had stolen the necklace. He'd gripped her wrist so hard Sarashi thought he'd break it. Tears dampening the fur on her cheeks, Sarashi screamed for her mother and tried to tell the soldier that she hadn't stolen it. But she didn't speak much Cyrodilic at the time and because of her fear, she could only yowl in Ta'agra.

Her mother arrived just as a nearby Dominion soldier ripped the human soldier's hand off of her. Clutching the necklace and her wrist to her chest, Sarashi ran to her mother and hid behind her skirts. All Sarashi could remember at that point was a lot of yelling from both the human soldier and her mother. Uzuri had even called the man a "khrassozay qojiit" or "clawless coward" for attacking a child. In the end, the human soldier left and her mother thanked the Dominion Soldier profusely. To this day, Sarashi still didn't know why he chose to intervene but she never stopped being thankful that he did. Her mother forever thereafter cut aside a small portion of her profits to donate to the Dominion. They in turn sent a few soldiers to help protect the plantation later on from Skooma smugglers trying to steal her crop. When she told Sarashi to say 'thank you' not only did she thank the Altmer officer, rather clumsily in Cyrodilic, she gave him her necklace, what little she had left of her allowance and she hugged him. He was far taller than her so she could only hug his legs but she still hugged him as tight as she could before shyly hiding behind her mother's skirts again. She never did forget that Dominion soldier, or his golden armor shining in the sun.

There were plenty of historical and personal reasons for Sarashi supporting the Dominion. But she knew many didn't want to sit through a history lesson and she herself wasn't too comfortable sharing that story with just anyone as she had been cruelly mocked for it before. So whenever she's asked why she supports the Dominion, she says,

"It's complicated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ta'agra is from the Ta'agra Project. I highly reccomend you check them out they do so much work, especially for anyone wanting to write a Khajiit character.
> 
> Thank you imdex for the comment. It has made me very happy and has validated my existence. 
> 
> Anyone else wanna validate me?
> 
> Lycan has chapters if you have comments or kudos.


	3. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How everyone in the college found out Sarashi was Dragonborn.

When you're the Dragonborn it's easier to hide it when you're a Khajiit in the most isolated area of Skyrim, in the most closed off building of said area. The mages of the college didn't even know that dragons were actually back. Sarashi knew this because she had overheard (she wasn't spying. Her ears weren't just for show after all and faculty really shouldn't have conversations they didn't want overheard in such public places as the Hall of the Elements) a conversation going on between Mirabelle Ervine and Arch-Mage Savos Aren.

"I continue to hear things about dragon sightings in Skyrim." Mirabelle said as Sarashi sat on a bench, reading The Doors of Oblivion. After finding out that the spell that could summon a bow with a hundred arrows, which was the main reason why she joined the college, was an adept level spell Sarashi spent most of her studying time reading books on the Conjuration school of magic. She'd already learned the spell Conjure Familiar which she absolutely adored. Anyone who spent more then five minutes with Sarashi knew that she adored dogs. Though the spell summoned a spectral wolf, Sarashi still planned on naming it and she sometimes summoned it for company.

"Dragons?" Savos asked. "Well, that's fascinating. We should have someone look into that."

"Would you like me to send someone? Faralda or Phinis, perhaps?" Mirabelle asked.

"I'll think about it." Savos said before heading back up to his quarters.

If they didn't even know that dragons had, for a fact come back, they surely didn't know that she was the Dragonborn. Few people believed a Khajiit was the Dragonborn and even fewer accepted it. But some did; the Greybeards of High Hrothgar, the court of Whiterun and Klimmek from Ivarstead. All of them (and perhaps a few more Sarashi couldn't think of at the moment) accepted that not only was the Dragonborn not a Nord, she was not even human.

Closing her book a few minutes after her familiar vanished Sarashi stood up and walked out the door of the hall. A viscous shudder shook her body when the full force of Skyrim's icy winter hit her. Sarashi had changed into the robes the college provided her, as she was learning magic and wasn't so good at enchanting to simply enchant her leather armor to do the same as the robes, but continued to wear her leather boots and her leather bracers. Her bow and quiver of arrows still remained on her back and her dagger was strapped to her hip. She was an archer first, regardless of her admittance into the college.

Sarashi walked over to one the windows in the courtyard that allowed her to look out at Winterhold. The tiny little town, isolated from an isolated province, with a college isolated from that. Suddenly, the college felt like a monastery and her mage robes felt like the robes of a monk. No one visited and the members of the college never left unless to go down to the local inn for some food or drink. Sarashi had to admit, she was bored. The only books she enjoyed were history books. The spell books didn't do much for her; she had always learned more by doing. It was pretty lucky she was able to do that Magelight on her first try. Though she was improving (ever so slowly) she learned more by doing. She got good at climbing by falling and learning how to look for good footholds and plan her ascent. In any event, Sarashi was still bored and she wasn't about to climb the icy and slippery walls of the college.

"I want something exciting to happen." Sarashi said in a voice that sounded like a whiny three year old.

A roar sounded in the distance. Sarashi's ears went flat against her head and her tail tucked between her legs.

"I had to open my mouth." She said before turning and looking up. She looked up and saw a dragon perched on the tallest tower, looking down at her. She knocked an arrow before hiding behind a column as the beast unleashed a torrent of flames in her direction. When it stopped Sarashi was able to fire an arrow into the creature before it took off.

The loud roaring of the dragon quickly alerted the other members of the college to their unwelcome guest. While the extra bodies helped immensely, it also added to the stress of the situation because now she had about eight people to avoid shooting. Colette and Drevis were providing support while the majority of the staff and other students got to work taking the beast down. The dragon was quickly grounded but it wasn't dead yet. With the creature on the ground, at least Sarashi would finally get to see her familiar spell in action.

After nearly hitting Faralda with an arrow (which she thankfully didn't notice) Sarashi noticed that Brelyna, the Dunmer student, was crouched on the ground. Whether it was due to an injury or she had exhausted her Magicka, Sarashi wasn't sure but she did see the dragon turning towards her and opening its mouth. She didn't have enough time to push Brelyna out of the way so she only had one option.

"FUS!" While the single word by itself wasn't all that powerful, it was enough to knock Brelyna out of the way before the dragon breathed fire on the spot she knelt at moments before.

Heart pounding, Sarashi removed her dagger from her belt and ran at the dragon. She leapt onto its head and grasped one of its horns for balance as it tried to shake her off. Her hood was thrown back and Sarashi struggled to see with her long, black dreadlocks whipping her in the face. Good thing she didn't need such a clear view as she did with her bow. With the steel dagger in her other hand, Sarashi drove it into the dragon's eye. It screeched in pain and Sarashi twisted the dagger before pulling it out and stabbing the dragon again. It took three more stabs before the dragon finally fell down dead. There was a few moments of stunned silence before the dragon began to burn.

Sarashi quickly scampered off of the beast's corpse as it's flesh burned away and its soul flowed into her. It was a feeling she still wasn't used to. All the fur along her body stood on end and she shuddered at the feeling of completely absorbing something into her core. Shaking her head Sarashi looked and saw the entire college staring at her. Even those that hadn't been outside for the battle (the Arch-Mage, Ancano, and the Orc librarian who's name escaped Sarashi) were in the courtyard now and had no doubt watch Sarashi absorb the dragon's soul. The Khajiit especially didn't like the look Ancano was giving her. It made her feel like she was a corpse on a Necromancer's experimentation table. He would no doubt report this incident to the Thalmor.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell us, apprentice?" Ancano asked.

Sarashi was silent for a few moments before she turned to those who had been present for the fight and said, "thank you for your help."

"Anything else?" Ancano snapped impatiently.

Sarashi's eyes narrowed at him before she turned to Brelyna who was being tended to by Colette. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, Brelyna."

Sarashi was probably the first student in the history of the college to cause every member to preform a face palm simultaneously. She didn’t understand why though. She was just being polite. ‘Good manners were never out of style,’ as her mother always said. Perhaps Ancano’s mother never said that.


	4. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do Sarashi and Ancano get along? Barely.

If there was ever an Altmer that encompassed everything the other races hated about the Aldmeri Dominion, it was Ancano. While almost all (it was never good to say all) members of the Thalmor were arrogant and narcissistic, at least some of them were willing to be polite as long as you gave them the same courtesy. She had seen Thalmor officers speaking more or less amicably with friendly Khajiit caravans. They'd pass around some drink imported from home and speak about the confusing customs of Nords, the harsh lands of Skyrim and their desire to go home.

Ancano on the other hand was so stuck up and was such a stick in the mud that Sarashi wouldn't be surprised to find out that he'd been assassinated for insulting the wrong person. She'd often come very close to being...impolite with the stuck up mer but she refrained. She was always able to walk away; either to her room or out of college grounds. Ancano didn't have that ability and Sarashi had a feeling that if he had any less self restraint he would probably chase her all over the college just to insult her. He either had nothing better to do or his own self esteem was so low he had to bad mouth the quite Khajiit studying in a corner. While the second one wasn't all that likely, it made Sarashi's whiskers twitch in amusement just thinking about it.

Sarashi's daily dose of verbal abuse came while she was in the Arcanaeum. She was sitting in one of the few chairs in the center of the room. She had five book with her at the table she was sitting next to. Three in a pile at her left, one on the right and one that was nearly finished in her hands. Her bow and arrows were back in her room but her dagger was still on her hip. Her hood was down and she idly twirled one of her dread locks. She found herself missing how her mother used to run her fingers through them and put little rings in them. She'd yet to find rings like the ones back home. Sarashi supposed she could smith them but her craftsmanship at the smithy was nothing like that of those back in Elsweyr or her older sister Khanja. She wondered where she was, if she or her other sister was still alive after the Imperial ambush. Sure they could fight but Skyrim's wild lands were harsh and so unlike the warm sands of Elsweyr. Wolves and spiders were easy but Frost Trolls and bears were tougher than one would think.

Sarashi shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was getting off track. She'd been putting off her studies into the other branches of magic off so she decided to do them all in one go. Enchanting had been a quick read as it was also something Sarashi was interested in. If she practiced it enough she'd be able to enchant armor to do the same thing her robes did. That book sat closed to Sarashi's right. The destruction magic book she was reading joined the other one a few minutes later.

Next was Restoration. While she could cast a simple healing spell and had used it after a few fights to heal shallow cuts that weren't bad enough for a precious healing potion, it just wasn't all that interesting to Sarashi. Colette would no doubt murder her for her opinion on the particular branch of magic but Sarashi couldn't help it. In her mind an arrow was much more effect against a Draugr than the Turn Lesser Undead spell. As for Alteration and Illusion... they were both fighting for first place in the "Most Boring/Useless Magic" in Sarashi's mind. Nothing against Tolfdir or Drevis but Sarashi was so stealthy that armor spells and magic to alter an enemies' emotional state simply didn't seem necessary to her.

A pair of footsteps heading towards her made one of Sarashi's ears twitch towards the sound. A taller person given the time between steps. A quick sniff of the air revealed the scent of soaps from the Summerset Isles and ego. Sarashi placed a bookmark between the pages of her book and carefully sat it down before she turned to face the Thalmor spy. He was quite obviously a spy and it was quite amusing to hear him deny it. 'No, I'm not a Thalmor spy!' Said the High Elf in Thalmor robes sneaking around the college.

"You there. I have questions for you. You were in Saarthal, yes? It has come to my attention that something was found there." Ancano said briskly, eyes narrowed down his nose at her.

"Yes, we did. I recently informed the Arch-Mage a few days ago." Sarashi said. She remembered Saarthal quite well. Much more action than she had been expecting but it had still been interesting and exhilarating. Tolfdir had even complimented her skill with a bow.

"I am well aware. Tolfdir is still in Saarthal, is he? I shall be expecting a full report from him when he returns." He said.

"Forgive me if I sound rude but why does this matter to you?" Sarashi asked, tilting her head.

"Something was discovered in Saarthal that was significant enough that Tolfdir sent a new member of the College, alone, to deliver word. That sounds precisely like the sort of thing that should matter to everyone. Especially me." Ancano said, crossing his arms. "I've also heard that you've been given a task to look for some stolen books that may uncover the nature of this mysterious object and yet here you sit, reading from simple instruction manuals as if they will help improve your meager attempts at magic."

Sarashi's tail flicked but that was the only sign of irritation. "How exactly is my magic lacking, if I may ask?"

Ancano didn't hesitate. "You're barriers are not evenly distributed, your Magicka reserves barely amount to a puddle, your firebolts dissipate after twenty feet and your attempts at the Oakflesh spell might as well be called Paperflesh." He said all of this very quickly.

"Been watching me, have you?" Sarashi asked.

"You are the Dragonborn, it behooves me to study you and determine whether or not you are a threat."

"Am I?" Sarashi asked.

"Not with magic." Ancano said, glancing warily down to the dagger strapped to Sarashi's hip.

"Proud, curious, fastidious; hard to believe your still single." Sarashi said with a wry smile, whiskers twitching in amusement.

As a very polite woman, one had to see through Sarashi's compliments to see what she really meant. Ancano, like any other Thalmor member or person of high social ranking could read the insults in what Sarashi said; arrogant, nosy and a perfectionist.

"Charming." Ancano drawled. "Though you are correct, I am fastidious and with such a curious matter as what was discovered in Saarthal I will be accompanying you to Fellglow Keep to retrieve the books."

"Do you not trust me to retrieve them?" Sarashi asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I believe you can get them, I simply doubt the probability of you bringing them back." The High Elf sneered down at her.

Sarashi idly wondered if that comment was because she was a Khajiit or if it was because she wasn't an Altmer. In any event she didn't have much of a desire for the Thalmor spy to tag along with her. However, it was rude to turn down help.

"I hope you are aware that I plan on completing other tasks while I'm away. I have a few bandit hideout I need on clearing out for a reward in Morthal and I want to go look into a few tombs. Anyways, Fellglow Keep is all the way in Whiterun hold, that's not a single day's journey."

Sarashi sighed and stood up. "Then I'll thank you for accompanying me. I'll admit, it'll be interesting to see if you're skills are up to par with the tales you've told."

Now she was calling him a braggart with no real skills to speak of. Ancano scowled. Hopefully the feline dragon slayer was better with her bow than she was with magic. Yet, the Dragonborn was clever and had a silver tongue but he'd make sure the books were brought back to the college, and more importantly to him. He didn't get to where he was by trusting everyone. He was surprised a cat even knew words like 'fastidious' let alone how to pronounce it correctly and use it properly in a sentence.


	5. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarashi stubbornly insisting they bring Meeko with them. In honor of Meeko the dog. The sweetest canine in Skyrim

"Absolutely not."

"He's coming with."

"Why in Auri-El's name should we bring that filthy beast with us?"

"I figured you two would have so much in common." Sarashi said, whiskers twitching. "Based on your description just now it seems you two will get along famously."

"I already have to take care of one animal, why should I take on another?" Ancano sneered.

"Rude." Sarashi said, her fur starting to stand up in anger. She ran a hand down her face angrily. "Did you not read that journal?"

"I did." Ancano said.

"Let me read it to you again." Sarashi grabbed the journal off of the nightstand in the shack. " _Well, after all my years living in these woods, it looks like the Rockjoint will finally be the end of me. I guess that's fine. All my friends are long dead. The only one left is poor Meeko. He was always a loyal companion, and I know he'll be able to take care of himself. I hope someday I'll see him again_." Sarashi slammed the journal shut. "He's coming with us."

"No."

They'd been arguing for the last fifteen minutes. After Sarashi's business in Morthal had been completed they had been on their way down to Fellglow Keep when they came across a shack and Sarashi saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

A dog.

Sarashi loved dogs with every fiber of her being. They were her favorite animal and she found them to be adorable and funny. Life was simply better with dogs in it. Meeko had reacted very kindly the the Khajiit, wagging his tail and eagerly sniffing her. She instantly fell in love with the dark grey and shaggy dog. It looked like the other dogs around Skyrim but the Khajiit knew that every dog was special in their own unique way. Once Sarashi finally noticed the dead Nord in the bed Sarashi read the journal and felt her ears droop in sadness. That then brought her to the current situation with Ancano. She'd said please when she originally asked but by the time she reread the journal her manners were steadily slipping from her.

"Why not?" Sarashi hissed.

"It'll probably run off, get it the way of our shots and he will take up our food." Ancano narrowed his eyes down at the dog who tilted his head in return.

"Meeko hasn't left his master since he died which I'm guessing was within the last twenty four hours, I'm more than capable of hunting enough food and I'm confident in my aim. Are you?" Sarashi, raised of furry brow and smirked challengingly.

"I have far better aim with magic than you, cat." Ancano sneered. "In any event, what use could he possibly have?"

"The world is better with dogs in it. Besides, it's nice to have a companion who will love you unconditionally." She knelt down next to Meeko and put her face next to his. She then tilted his muzzle up to the still unamused Thalmor Spy. "Just look at him! How can you say 'no' to this face?"

He sighed, slowly leaned down until he was eye level with Meeko, and very bluntly said, "no." Meeko then licked the Altmer's face, causing his nose to wrinkle in disgust. Sarashi would have laughed, were she not so angry at how stubborn Ancano was being.

"We are wasting time. We need to get to Fellglow Keep and this mutt is holding us up." Ancano said.

The High Elf adjusted his gloves as he watched the Khajiit's fur fluff up a little more due to her rage. He opened his mouth to forbid the mutt's company again when it pounced on him. The beast shoved him to the ground and knocked the wind out of him. The dog was now standing on his chest.

"You mangy-" Ancano didn't get to finish because Meeko leapt off of him and bounded towards a small patch of trees.

He disappeared and then there was the sound of aggressive barking and screaming. Sarashi ran off to see what was happening and as Ancano was getting to his feet he noticed there was an arrow sticking out of the wall of the shack. It was exactly where his head had been moments before. The stupid mongrel had saved his life. Sighing, he stood up and brushed bits of grass off of his robes as Sarashi came back with Meeko by her side and a bloody dagger in her hand. She saw the arrow and then saw his resigned expression. Her whiskers twitched in amusement and she smiled.

"Ancano." Sarashi said.

"Yes?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, already knowing what was coming.

"Can we please bring Meeko with us?" Sarashi asked, smiling a little wider.

He was silent for a few moments. Ancano looked at Sarashi then down at Meeko who sat next to the Khajiit, staring up at the elf with big brown eyes. Ancano narrowed his eyes at the dog. The pooch whined.

"Fine!" Ancano threw up his arms and just gave up. He turned on his heel and began to walk southeast, towards their destination. The quicker he ended the argument the faster they'd get to the books in Fellglow Keep. He wanted to find out about that artifact from Saarthal.

"Thank you Ancano." Sarashi said as she walked behind him, Meeko trotting after them.

The Altmer mage looked to the sky as if praying to Auri-El for strength. They all looked like quite the trio. A Thalmor spy, Khajiit mercenary and a dog. It was like the start of a bad joke.


	6. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarashi noticing that Ancano is becoming obsessed with the Eye.

He was slipping.

There is no other way to describe it other than he was beginning to slip.

Sarashi was noticing the subtle things that indicated that Ancano was distracted and just not in a good place mentally.

There were subtle signs. His appearance wasn’t as immaculate as always. There were creases in his clothes, whenever his hair was disheveled by the strong Winterhold winds he never made a move to right it, his robes had been buckled incorrectly and once he wore his boots on the wrong feet for over an hour until Sarashi subtly pointed it out.

There were more obvious signs as well. He was talking to himself, he wasn’t eating as much, he wasn’t sleeping, he spent hours in the Hall of the Elements and if he wasn’t there he was in the Arcaneum, pouring over the books he and Sarashi had recovered from Fellglow Keep. He was also much more easily aggravated and he was twitchy whenever he was away from the Eye. Whenever he read his eyes would also dart around the room as if he suspected he was being watched. 

Which he was.

Sarashi was concerned for him. He was more than stressed. If he was just stressed, to be perfectly honest, Sarashi probably wouldn’t have cared all that much. She had her own issues and she wasn’t close to Ancano in the slightest. She would have had no desire to comfort him, nor any idea how best to do it.

But he wasn’t stressed. He was becoming paranoid and obsessed with the Eye of Magnus. It wasn’t healthy and the female Khajiit could see that Ancano’s mental state was beginning to deteriorate. Sarashi sat just outside the Hall of the Elements and sighed as she watched a familiar Mer with thinner, paler features and slightly disheveled robes marched towards the Eye of Magnus. He made no move the straighten his robes or his hair which had been blown about by the blizzard outside. 

Meeko whined and rested his head on Sarashi’s leg. He’d been staying with Sarashi ever since she and Ancano returned. He was a sweet boy and was eager to love all of the students. She sighed and slowly stroked his head. “I know boy.” She whispered. “I’m worried, too.”


	7. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarashi contemplating the afterlife and if she will be forced to stay in Soverngarde and not being able to see her family.

The Dragonborn was the hero of the Nords. Destined to slay Alduin, the World Eater and save the world. 

But what about the next world?

What comes next for her? Is she destined for Soverngarde, to spend eternity beside foreign warriors? Will the Daedric Princes fight for her souls? Will she not find peace? Will she have to keep fighting, even in death? 

Will she ever be able to see her family again?

She didn’t know if her sisters survived the skirmish by the border and the very idea of being alone in the world made her heart clench but she wanted to spend her afterlife with them. 

Sarashi wanted to see Drodargo. Her oldest brother who pretty much helped raise her. He was a Cathay breed, like her. She remembered how he’d let her braid his mane and weave feathers into his hair. She wanted to snuggle into his brown and stripped fur which was lighter than her own and watch his blue eyes light up as a story idea came into his mind. Drodargo has wanted to be an author and tell stories. He’d make up the stories he’d tell her and her siblings before bed and write some of them down. Sarashi remembered so many stories; horror, mystery, action and romance. But she couldn’t remember how all of them went, and that broke her heart. 

Drodargo didn’t make it out of Elsweyr. 

Sarashi wanted to see Haralamja, or Hara, as she preferred to be called. Her older sister, a Cathay, like Sarashi, Hara had the same coloring as the Dragonborn but she was more muscular in stature. She wanted to watch her sister fix wagon wheels and plows. She wanted to receive little iron rings and bracelets with pretty stones set in that they had found around the desert together. Though they couldn’t afford precious medals, Hara was able to make common iron beautiful with the little details she etched into them. Sarashi didn’t have any of her sister’s creations anymore.

Hara was with her when the Imperials attacked, but she didn’t see her at Helgen. 

Sarashi wanted to see Ji’har, her other older brother. He was an Ohmes Khajiit. He’d had tan skin, short black hair and blue eyes like his siblings. When he was old enough, their mother had let him tattoo his face with stripes, a practice done by many Ohmes so that the other races would recognize them as Khajiit and not confuse them with Bosmer. Ji’har had always craved adventure, he wanted to go out and make a fortune so that he could have more than the small moonsugar plantation. Sarashi wanted to listen to his plans and his jokes. Ji’har had a talent for making her laugh until she cried almost every single day. Sarashi couldn’t remember her brother’s laugh.

Ji’har didn’t make it out of Elsweyr. 

Sarashi wanted to see Khanja, her little sister. Her sister had been a Ohmes-raht. With light brown and black striped fur, short and curly black hair and amber eyes. Her sister, with an interest in magic and a desire to never hurt anyone. Everyone said she was the most beautiful of all the daughters. Khanja was a romantic at heart and wanted love for her siblings and her own fairytale ending; someone who would sweep her off her feet, bring her flowers and dance with her under the moons even though she couldn’t dance. Khanja could play the Sajat, or finger cymbals and sing. Sarashi couldn’t remember the last song she sang with her sister.

Khanja was with her when the Imperials attacked, but she didn’t see her at Helgen.

Sarashi wanted to see Uzuri, her mother. A Cathay, like most of her children, she had the same fur as Sarashi and big amber eyes. She kept her dark hair in short braids and always smelled of moonsugar. The Khajiit who raised her, who protected her from Daedra under the floorboards and the scary thunder of the rainy seasons. The person who taught her how to cook and why moonsugar was so important. The inspiration who taught her to honor her culture and appreciate what she had. Sarashi couldn’t remember which ear had the notch in it from a Skooma dealer’s blade. 

Uzuri didn’t make it out of Elsweyr. 

Sarashi didn’t plan on dying any time soon, but when she did, she wanted to see her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments guys. They are my biggest motivation!


	8. Gateway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarashi at the gates of Whiterun for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a long time and I’m sorry this chapter is so short but I could not make it any longer.

The last time she approached a walled city in Skyrim it wasn't by choice. She'd been arrested for no reason and hab been about to face the headman's axe when the dragon attacked. Sarashi could still hear the roars and screams and smell the burning flesh as the dragon destroyed the small town. She'd barely made it out of there alive, escaping with an Imperial soldier named Hadvar. She had never had a very high opinion of the Emprie and today's near execution didn't help its standing in her mind. Hadvar, however, had gained Sarashi's respect and friendship. She respected him for fighting what he believed in and that he would help a prisoner escape from the dragon. She had declined his offer to join the Empire and he respected her decision. While they may never fight in the same army, Sarashi would always think of him as a friend.

And as a friend, Sarashi now stood in front of the gates of Whiterun so she could persuade the Jarl to send more guards to Riverwood. Sarashi still wore the Imperial armor she had taken at Helgen, Stormcloak gloves she stole from a dead soldier's corpse and no helmet. Few helmets fit Sarashi, especially if they weren't specially made for a Khajiit's head. She had soot smudges on her face, a healed burn under her glove on her forearm that had yet to grow fur again and she had a new scar above her right eye, by her temple from the skirmish at the border of Cyrodil. On her back, she had a simple long bow and a quiver of iron arrows that she had to use sparingly since she didn't have as many as she was comfortable with.

Knowing she had a job to do, Sarashi walked towards the guards in front of the gates. That's when they stopped her.

"Halt! City's closed with the dragons about. Official business only." The one of the left ran up to her, hand on his axe. His Nordic accent was deep and distrusting of the dirty Khajiit in Imperial armor. He most likely thought Sarashi stole it.

"Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid." Sarashi said smoothly. She kept eye contact with the guard to show she was unaffraid, but made sure that his axe hand was never out of sight. Some guards were willing to attack a Khajiit for simply existing, one of the scars on her face was proof enough.

"With no walls to protect them they require guards." 

"Riverwood's in danger, too? You'd better go on in. You'll find the Jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill." Perhaps it was the direness of the situation, but they let her into the city without anymore trouble.


	9. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarashi reflecting on killing

Anyone who kills a lot and has talked about it has gotten the 'look' from other people. It may communicate different things, but it's usually the same message. Especially when directed towards a mercenary.

'How can you live with yourself?'

'How do you sleep at night?'

'Your parents must be so disappointed.'

'You clearly don't value life if you're willing to kill anyone for a few Septims.'

First of all Sarashi wasn't an assassin, she was a mercenary and only when she chose to take jobs. Often times she dove into whatever tomb she stumbled across and took whatever treasures there were to be had in there. Second of all, Sarashi slept quite well. Clearing out a bandit den, killing upwards of a dozen people was exhausting work. Especially if they managed to spot Sarashi while she was firing arrow after arrow. Than she had to summon a familiar or Atronach while going on the defensive.

Besides, what was the other option?

Dwelling on all the lives she's taken? Thinking of how many children she's taken away from families? What about the children she;s orphaned or innocent people she's widowed? All the lives she had a hand in tearing apart?

Dwelling on it made her ashamed, made it difficult to sleep, as any fighter or soldier could tell you. So, you don't dwell on it. You move on. You do that by doing other things to keep you occupied. Sarashi read a book, went exploring, tended to her fur and hair or simply sat and watched the sunset.

Some people asked why Sarashi didn’t try to spare lives. She usually didn’t and that was only because most bandits will beg for mercy and then take the chance to try and kill you. But if someone stopped her from killing someone, she would at least be willing to listen as to why. 

So when Quaranir stopped her from running Ancano through with a dagger after the whole Eye of Magnus affair, she was willing to listen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m back after being gone for like... ever. He he he.... Hi.


	10. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Eye of Magnus, Ancano deciding to follow Sarashi under the pretext of monitoring her for the Thalmor.

He was dead. Well, not at the moment but if Elenwen caught wind of this he would be. The only reason he was still breathing was because that Psijic monk told the new Arch-Mage to spare his life and for whatever reason she did. It was still a hilarious and pathetic concept to think of. The Khajiit, who couldn't throw a fireball without being out of breath, leading a magical institution, no matter how disappointing. 

Ancano lay in his bed in the little storage closet, nose curling at the scent of hay and healing salves that were spread over his body. His shirt had been removed so they could wrap bandages around his various injuries; the burn marks from the Atronach the Khajiit summoned, the puncture wounds from her orcish arrows and there was healing potion slathered on the large claw marks on his cheek. Without his shirt he was quite cold and was bundled up under his blanket. 

The sound of four feet padding down the hall, rang in Ancano’s ears. Turning his head ever so slowly, he was graced with an annoying sight. The hound that the cat had picked up, what was its name, Meeko? The scruffy beast whined and pressed its cold, wet nose against his neck.Hissing, he shoved the mutt’s face away from him. The dog whined and rested his head on the edge of the bed, tail wagging ever so slightly.

He had to come up with a plan to keep himself within the graces of the Aldmeri Dominion. Then again, he also had to keep himself within the good graces of the new arch-mage at least. Then it hit him.

The new Khajiit arch-mage had Aldmeri sympathies. 

He could follow her, under the guise of providing aide. He could then report any of her actions back to the Dominion. Either way, the khajiit was typically on the move, so at the very least, any assassin the Thalmor could send after him would have a difficult time keeping track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently gotten a magnificent piece of fanart. With the creator’s permission I would like to post in in the next chapter. Imdex also gave me an aesthetic board for Sarashi, which i would also like to display for my readers. 
> 
> Though i would like both of you to give me permission first. 
> 
> And hey, if any one else does fan work for Sarashi, or any of my other Dragonbor’s I’ll gladly display it in a chapter, while being sure to give credit of course.


	11. 33%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancano finally impresses the Arch-Mage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long. 
> 
> Check out this awesome fanart 8bit_eel made for me.
> 
> https://zantel-rus.tumblr.com/post/178813180087/leopardfang15-s-sarashi-i-love-her-and-shes-a

 

Ancano was a rather logical Mer. He takes in problems and then tries to think of the best and most realistic solution. So when he was dealing with a desperate bandit standing on a log, over a long fall into a stream with a knife to the arch-mage’s throat, he was taking his time in analyzing the situation. He couldn’t help but noticed that she seemed more annoyed that she was in a damsel-in-distress situation than scared that she had a knife to her throat.

The Thalmor was able to keep the bandit talking while he took in the situation. The bandit had the cat on a log that stretched over a fast moving river. Not too far away the river turned into a waterfall. Ancano himself was standing on the left side of the river, the filthy Nordic mutt Meeko growling next to him. He couldn't dispatch the bandit without possibly harming the Arch-Mage. Given the fact that she was the Dragonborn, therefore required to save the world (and by extent, himself) Ancano did not feel comfortable taking a shot. He had to get her away from the bandit.

He had an idea, but it would tax heavily on his Magicka reserves if the second part of his plan didn't work out. However, there was a way around that. Anyone who had done even the most basic research into either magic or High Elves knew that they had the ability to activate an innate ability to restore their Magicka reserves at a very fast rate, temporarily.

So long as he could get everything right, he would he able to save the Arch-Mage.

And he always did everything right, no matter what the cat said.

He'd been keeping his hands behind his back the entire time he'd been conversing with the bandit. He readied a telekinesis spell in both hands. Then, with a deep breath, he executed his plan.

Simultaneously he grabbed the bandit’s dagger with telekinesis, yanking it out of his hand and channeled his innate Highborn ability. Everytime he channeled his Magicka in this way it felt incredible. He could almost feel the energy spread throughout his body; through his veins, from the end of his hair to the tips of his toes.

Eyes glowing blue with Magicka and combining the spell in both of his hands, he reached out and yanked the Arch-Mage out of the human’s arms. She came flying towards Ancano, fur standing on end, limbs flailing and a startled yowl echoing through the air. Ancano caught her with his arms around her tightly. The Altmer than whistled sharply and Meeko shot off like an arrow from the Arch-Mage’s bow.

Everything had happened so fast that the bandit didn't have a chance to react before a snarling Meeko leapt at him and pushed him off the log, into the river below.

It wasn't until the Khajiit woman took a deep, steadying breath that he looked down at her. He then let go of her and took a step back, straightening his robes. Sarashi scratched Meeko behind the ears when he trotted back to the pair, tail wagging.

“I'll admit it, that was impressive. Thank you, Ancano.” Sarashi said before turning to the dog. “Good boy, Meeko.”


	12. Dead Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancano learns the hard way that you shouldn't say that a situation couldn't get worse.

The Dragonborn was danger prone. She would never admit this of course. She’d say that many thought she was an easy target, a lone Khajiit woman. Or she’d say that she just had bad luck. She refused to admit the fact that she attracted danger like mosquitos to a lantern. 

The Khajiit Arch-Mage had dragged Ancano into a Forsworn camp. Well, that actually wasn’t entirely accurate. They’d gone into a cave known as Red Eagle Redoubt. Apparently she’d read about some legendary sword in a book and of course she wanted to go after it. After fighting their way through so many Forsworn they exited the cave and found themselves in the Sundered Towers.

This area was also inhabited by Forsworn, as well as Hagravens. The screeching beasts not only disgusted the Arch-Mage’s Thalmor Advisor, but their screeching grated on his ears. This caused him to complain, which grated on Sarashi’s ears.

“Must you always drag me to the worst places in this barbaric nation?” Ancano asked before throwing a Fireball at one of the dual sword wielding Forsworn.

“I do believe that you’re the one that follows me everywhere I go.” Sarashi yelled over the fighting, summoning a Flame Atronach and ducking beneath an Ice Spike that had been aimed at her head.

“Why can’t we just stay in the college?” The Altmeri sorcerer summoned a Frost Atronach before whirling around with his dagger drawn and cutting the throat of another enemy that had tried to sneak up on him. His nose curled in disgust as the human’s blood sprayed onto his robes.

“You want to stay there? You always talk about how cold and miserable it is. Or are you suggesting that I order you to go back? Would you even listen?” Sarashi asked, her tail twitching in irritation though she managed to keep her tone polite even when she elevated her voice. 

Ancano’s silence was the only answer she needed. 

Meeko bit savagely into the neck of one of the Forsworn archers while Sarashi picked off any that dared to get too close to the loyal dog. That was when she heard battle cries coming closer to them. Apparently the Forsworn had managed to bring reinforcements from Karthspire Camp. 

Sarashi and Ancano ended up standing back to back.

“How are we doing?” Sarashi asked.

“Things couldn't get much worse.” A roar then echoed throughout the peaks of the Reach. Ancano glared at the black shape quickly flying towards them. “The gods just love to prove me wrong, don't they?”

“You make it too easy.”


	13. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comedic piece of Sarashi and Ancano running away from Draugr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I got a new computer though, so maybe that will help me be motivated to actually do stuff.

“I just don’t understand why you do this.”

“There are a few reasons; the prospect of delving into ancient ruins, finding hidden treasures and he asked me nicely. That is a lesson that certain Altmer advisor’s haven’t learned yet. I believe you’ve met him? He looks just like the Mer you see when you spend all that time looking into a mirror.” Sarashi said with a smirk.

“I’m sure the prospect of payment for getting that Nord’s rusty, old, iron sword didn’t hurt either.” Ancano said with a very unimpressed frown. “And this from the Khajiit who meticulously splits each of her dreadlocks every single morning.”

“Contrary to the stereotype my hairstyle has, having dreadlocks involves a lot of care to keep them well maintained.” Sarashi said. “Now, come on boy.” She patted the side of her leg as she strode towards the doors of an ancient Nord Tomb.

“Don’t call me that.” Ancano scowled.

“I was talking to this handsome creature.” Sarashi said, scratching Meeko behind the ears.

_‘I hate that mutt.’_ Ancano thought with a glare before stalking after that arch-mage

_A mere fifteen minutes later..._

“Why do I put up with you?”

“You just keep following me everywhere! You can always go back to the college, or the Isles!”

“Believe me, I would but sadly I need to be here!”

“Is that your way of saying you enjoy my company?”

“OH YES!” Ancano bellowed. “THIS IS EXACTLY HOW I LIKE TO ENJOY MY MORNDAS AFTERNOON! RUNNING FROM A HORDE OF DRAUGR ON A MOUNTAIN!”

Sarashi's response was cut off by the ice spike that went flying past her head. They'd just come out of the main chamber of another Nordic tomb. Sarashi had agreed to get a man's family sword back (plus she'd be able to sell all the extra and non-unique items for more Septims) and then proceeded to drag her grumpy advisor and adorable dog into yet another tomb. Ancano had thought he'd already faced the worst dealing with Draugr, a surprisingly hyperactive Arch-Mage (at least when it came to history) and a filthy Skyrim mutt that nearly urinated on his boots, only to be met by a massive force of Draugr.

Instead of fighting over twenty of the Undead creatures, Sarashi took off running across the mountain, Meeko and Ancano sprinting after her with the undead horde hot on their heels. Seeing that the Draugr were blocking the way they came up, Sarashi veered off in another direction. She saw the pile of dead skeletons they'd dispatched when they first arrived. Everything had seemed so routine when they took them out a couple of hours ago.

“Ah!” Sarashi yelped as she skid to a stop, nearly falling over the edge of the mountain. She watched the little bits of snow she had kicked up fall over the side.

“Brilliant, Arch-Mage! Now, what's your plan?” Ancano snapped, nervously glancing back at the rapidly approaching Draugr.

Thinking quickly, her blue eyes landed on the shields among the skeleton remains. Sarashi quickly snatched two of them, thrusting one into Ancano's hands and tossing the other on the ground for Meeko. Grabbing a third shield for herself, Sarashi shouted, “Let's go boys!”

She then leapt off the edge and slid down the mountain, standing on the shield. Ancano looked down at Meeko only to see the mutt looking up at him with what almost looked like a concerned expression. The growls from the Draugr snapped them both back to the present.

_‘The Arch-Mage is insane, and I'm going to die.’_ Ancano thought before leaping down the mountain and putting the shield under his feet. He heard a noise from behind him and saw the Skyrim mutt sitting on his own shield slide down ahead of him. While the Khajiit and dog gracefully slid down the mountain, Ancano rode after them, arms flailing about like a windmill.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because I have been reading the works of imdex and SoftlyTea recently and wanted to add my own Dragonborn into the mix.
> 
> I got the bit of Khajiit language, known as Ta’agra from this website called ‘taagra’ .com. I encourage you to check it out, especially if you are writing a Khajiit. 
> 
> I got my list of prompts from the website kathrineroid. wordpress. com.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
